1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective menstrual garments and more particularly pertains to a new protective undergarment system for absorbing fluids released by the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective menstrual garments is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,702 describes a device for being worn by a user to absorb bodily fluids released by the body of the user. Another type of protective menstrual garment is U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,702 having a panty comprising a body portion and a crotch portion that is selectively coupled to the body portion with the crotch portion being able to receive a sanitary napkin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,712 has a shield that is positioned between the underwear and the user and is for protecting the underwear from being stained and soiled.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features the comfort of a regular pair of underwear and provide the protection for the user.